Gundam SEED Diaries
by justicederu
Summary: The characters are continuing their lives after the devastating war...behind the scenes that is : Just drabbles!


I changed my pen name from vivchirisu to viviandesu. So don't be confused! I'm the same person who wrote "Sealed with a Kissu".  
This isn't really a story, more like randomness. Well, it's just something I did for the fun of it. So please don't flame. My friends read it, and they suggested I post this. I'm not sure this is even fanfiction material, but oh well. Enjoy! And please review and don't flame. If you don't like it, don't bother reviewing it.

* * *

**MIRIALLIA INTERVIEWS ATHRUN ZALA**

**

* * *

  
**

Miriallia: Alright, let's start this interview with our one and only prince Athrun Zala.

Athrun: Since when did I have to do this interv-

Miriallia: JUST SHUTUP AND DO IT!

Athrun: … fine. It better be quick.

Miriallia: Good. First question, what's your favourite colour?

Athrun: Hmm, it'd have to be red.

Miriallia: WRONG! It's meant to be green.

Athrun: What? No it isn't.

Miriallia: Yes it is. Cagalli likes that colour and so should you.

Athrun: Shouldn't I be the one answering the quest-

Miriallia: Do you make haros for Cagalli?

Athrun: I would, but she tells me she finds them very annoying, bouncing everywhere. Cute though…

Miriallia: Is it true…that you have seen…Cagalli's underclothes?

Audience: *begins to whisper*

Athrun: *blushes* … Accidently, yes…but-

Miriallia: And is it also true…you mistook her for a BOY?!

Audience: *GASPS*

Athrun: …Yes, I admit I did.

Miriallia: SHAME ON YOU! Do you not notice the beautiful hair, eyes and curves Cagalli possesses? Or were you too busy…wanting to KILL her?

Athrun: It wasn't, I mean I didn't intend to hurt her, it's just that I was in a situation where-

Miriallia: Have you ever seen Cagalli in a dress?

Athrun: What? I haven't even answered the question yet!

Miriallia: JUST ANSWER IT!

Athrun: …Sadly no.

Audience: *mutters in disgust*

Miriallia: That's just too bad…because I have! And she looked like the most gorgeous thing in the world…

Athrun: I know, no matter what she looks beautiful in anything.

Audience: Awwwwwwwww ~

Miriallia: Really? I've got photos from fans right here…of her…

Athrun: WHAT?! GIVE ME! GIVE ME!

Miriallia: Are you sure you want them? It may shock you.

Athrun: *takes it*

Miriallia: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Athrun: WHERE'D YOU GET THIS?! THIS WAS MEANT TO BE…PRIVATE!

Miriallia: Blame your popularity. There are people called paparazzi you know…hired by me.

Paparazzi: *takes photos of Athrun*

Athrun: ARGHHHH! *runs away*

Miriallia: HEY WAIT! They're just pictures of you half-naked! It's no big deal! We're not done yet! GUARDS! CATCH HIM! … We'll be right back folks!

Audience: *claps*

* * *

**MIRIALLIA INTERVIEWS ATHRUN ZALA PART 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Miriallia: Alright! Let's continue where we left off, shall we Athrun?

Athrun: Y-yes, but why am I strapped to a chair? This is against the law! And abuse!

Miriallia: Cagalli suggested it.

Athrun: *silent*

Miriallia: I take that you're ready. Okay, first question! What have you been up to lately?

Athrun: Quite a lot actually, I've been reading the news lately to – hey!

Miriallia: *peeling an orange* Yes? What is it?

Athrun: You're eating?! We're in the middle of an interview!

Miriallia: Sorry, I need food before a long, boring story.

Athrun: WHAT? YOU –

Miriallia: You're done? Okay next question!

Athrun: I wasn't done!

Miriallia: What did you buy for Cagalli's birthday?

Athrun: Uh, well I took her out to dinner and bought her a bracelet.

Miriallia: Tsk tsk tsk. Dear Athrun….

Athrun: *blinks* What? She liked it at least.

Miriallia: I'm disappointed. Did you even bother thinking about what she needs, more than what she wants?

Athrun: What are you on about?

Miriallia: Silence! Cagalli's been working hard everyday, she deserves a nice holiday!

Athrun: Yes but –

Miriallia: You're an idiot for not giving her that! Do you not know our Cagalli-sama?

Athrun: Yes! But –

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miriallia: Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've seen enough for today.

Athrun: Hey! Listen to me, I'm not done yet! And…unstrap me!

Miriallia: Sorry Athrun, I'm afraid that's not possible. I have an interview with Kira really soon. So, if you'll excuse me! I will be off now. *leaves*

Athrun: WHAT?! COME BACK!

Cagalli: What's going on? I heard Athrun was in trouble.

Athrun: Oh thankgod you're here! Can you help me –

Miriallia: *yells* CAGALLI! LOOK! ATHRUN GOT YOU A SURPRISE HERE! IF YOU DON'T COME IN A SECOND, YOU WILL REGRET IT!

Cagalli: Oh, sorry Athrun. I'll be right back! *runs off*

Athrun: No! Wait!

Cagalli: *stops and runs back*… No? You mean…there is NO surprise?

Miriallia: Look at her, she's devastated! You didn't LIE did you Athrun?

Audience: *shakes their heads in disappointment*

Athrun: No but...

Cagalli: How could you lie to me!?

Athrun: I have the surprise…if you unstrap me! I'll get it for you!

Cagalli: Yippee!

Miriallia: Good luck getting her one Athrun. Just to inform you, there's a whole herd of girls outside waiting for your exit. Have fun ~

Athrun: Nooooooooo!

* * *

There you have it! I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like this. But don't review and flame. Well...I was going to make the next chapter about Kira. But it depends really if this is a success :D Please review! :D

xoxo viviandesu


End file.
